The fresh prince of beleren
by TheDyingGuildpact
Summary: Jace is in love with Gideon. Gideon is in love with Jace. Despite one of them being a telepath they still have a problem understanding each others feelings amidst the angry suggestive tentacle monsters that threaten to destroy the plane of zendikar


**Disclaimer** I don't own magic the gathering that is property of wizards of the coast, I don't even own the title of this fic, Thanks to my favorite judge, who I shall not name due to him probably not wanting to be associated with this Garbage, for that.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 partial insanity**

Lavish green fields enveloped by blue skies surrounded Gideon. The cool air kissed his skin as he inhaled the serene air of Zendikar around him.

The only thing that could make it better would be Jace.

The other planeswalker had been on his mind even more lately, his flowing hair, knowing smile and piercing blue eyes that Gideon selfishly craved.

"But if he knows what is in my mind why hasn't he said anything?" These thoughts plagued Gideon's mind ruining the peacefulness of the pure landscape around him. Was the mind mage just playing tricks on him? Or did he really not know Gideon's feelings towards him? Whatever the answer it rattled Gideon as he headed back to the camp leaving behind the fragmented beauty of Zendikar. It was here were he sighted a curious monstrosity, a void winnower.

"I can't even" Gideon muttered under his breath as he was lifted off the ground by the eldrazi's tentacles. The slimy, phallic limbs wrapped themselves around Gideon's body cascading over his butch muscles and down to his lower regions. Gideon gasped first in disgust then again in ecstasy as the tentacles groped his buttocks before beginning to slide in.

"J-jace!" Gideon gasped as the tentacles entered him. It was at this time Gideon realised he was a top and, using some planeswalker bullshit, destroyed the eldrazi ripping off it's limbs and shit.

"That was odd" Gideon said before walking away. His uncharacteristic desire wasn't fulfilled but he wasn't about to let and eldrazi be his first. He had been fighting the monsters for what had seemed like the past hundred uncharted realms chapters and the fighting was making him hot and sweaty although not in the he'd like with Jace. Did the mind mage still live? If so how far has he got to uncovering the secrets of the eldrazi?

Meanwhile thousands of miles away.

Jace awoke from a terrifying dream. He recalled a porcupine and some blueberries that was all. What his dreams didn't tell him was how to solve the puzzle of the hedrons. Hoping it would leave to a revelation, Jace took a crayon and drew a porcupine onto the nearest one. No dice.

"Back to the drawing board" said Jace seemingly to himself but not noticing the porcupine hiding in the corner of a room munching on some blueberries watching him from the shadows.

"If only Gideon were here" Sighed Jace. Truth be told he missed the copious amounts of sexual tension between the two. He had come to realise that what he felt for Jace was in fact love in its most passionate form but he didn't know how Gideon felt. Would he reciprocate Jace's feelings? Or would he dismiss it like he was playing a 2UU instant with counter target spell, draw a card? Jace could easily just read his mind and realise his response but he didn't want to ruin that visibly white purity of the cuties mind.

Meanwhile thousands of miles away

Kiora sat on a rock looking out towards the open sea.

"Why have I not been in any recent chapters?" She didn't scream as, even though she has her own card and is literally on the front of the battle for Zendikar packs she still hasn't appeared in uncharted realms since Tarkir. I'm beginning to think she is just a fish person made to keep the furries entertained. Nah that would never happen especially not in the best colour combination.

* * *

I now realize Kiora was in the latest uncharted realms (what a badass) but having written this story before her entrance I've decided to not make changes in order to preserve its authenticity


End file.
